"Politburo"
The "Politburo" a the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. It is a remixed version of Skychaser. * * * Bipod|type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 250 (max 1250) (500 default)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = 100 |level_required = 32|image1 = Politburo.png|firing_sound = |theme = Futuristic-themed|released = 13.5.0}} Appearance *It is a reskin of the Skychaser with futuristic details and a Soviet Union logo. It features the black-gray color with baby-blue luminescent details. It features the 10X scope. Strategy It deals massive damage, fire rate, capacity and strong mobility. Tips *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers. *Its crosshairs remain still all the time, allowing the user to use this as a long-range weapons. Take advantage of that. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Skychaser can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *Because of the little recoil and sound it makes, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a loud sniper rifle. *Take advantage of its silent firing sound, which is true unlike SWAT Rifle, whose firing sound is audible. *Useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *The scope also makes it good in place of a loud sniper rifle. *This gun is useful in taking down air targets with its high damage and fire rate and low recoil, the same goes with ground targets while you are in the air. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. Counters *Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Be wary of any users with the weapon, as the suppressor silences the weapon's shots at long ranges. *Strafe around the player to avoid being shot by the weapon. *Hide behind an object, or outflank the user. *Area damage can make short work on its users in close range. Firing Sound *Rapid Fire Rifle's Theme *Futuristic-themed Trivia *It is based kn the Russian RPK-16 sniper LMG/SAW. *It is a reskin of the Skychaser. *"Politburo" is the law-making committee in Communist governments. *This is one of the weapons with Soviet Union logo. *Like many weapons with the bipod (or similar), that feature is useless. *If you shoot someone and they die, they will emit blue smoke and disappear (like The Exterminator) *The bipod became usable in the 15.3.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Remixed Category:Bipod